


The Monster

by NeedsMoreMetal



Series: Vent Writing [2]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-04
Updated: 2013-05-04
Packaged: 2017-12-10 08:31:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 81
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/783984
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NeedsMoreMetal/pseuds/NeedsMoreMetal
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just a bit of Free Verse.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Monster

**Author's Note:**

> Trigger Warning for the following: Self Harm, Depression, and mention of Anorexia.

This is eating me alive.

This thing inside me.

It lies dormant while everyone is around;

But once they leave it’s the only thing I hear.

It’s a little voice in my mind;

A demon on my shoulder;

Telling me to come home.

Home to blades;

Home to the lack of food;

Home to all the things that made me feel numb.

I can’t go back to that;

But I have nothing else.

Without it I’ll lose myself to the madness.


End file.
